Skin
by Jiro Uchiha
Summary: "That's Childish. What do you expect, me to be naked?" Iris asked irritated. Ash smirked, a snarky act that was odd for him. "That would be nice." he said, as though it was normal. Iris gaped, as the snarky perverted way he as acting was a total shock to her. No. She would not give in. She would retain her dignity, even if it made her childish. NegaiShipping.


_Hey everyone, Jiro here. Time for the 1shot lemon I promised for my 7k viewpoint. The shipping I'm deciding on doing is... NegaiShipping! I know, cliché right? 'Oh look, a pairing that's canon to one of his other fics, how predictable.' Well, hope it's good. Please check out my new Facebook page; Jiro Uchiha: Da Boss Of All Bosses. Thanks for your continued views and support: JIRO_

Walking along the deck of the ship, Ash Ketchum leaned against the railing. He hummed, wondering what the next island would hold. He's already taken on misunderstood pirates, watched Professor Oak capture a Rotom, and more. Ash was happy, but thought to his most recent adventure. He and Iris fought on the last island, over a battle with a Dunsparce. He remembered bumping into her, and smashing a flower she wore in her hair. He sighed, remembering how his Pokemon sat out in the rain, and then pushed him to make up with Iris. He smiled, thanking his Pokemon for helping.

His thoughts drifted to Iris herself. She was a lot different physically from the other three girls he traveled with. Personality wise, she was nearly identical to Misty. Both girls were pestering, and chastised his every move. Both were aspiring Gym Leaders, and wanted noting but to be skilled at using their favorite type of Pokemon. Of course, Misty ended up with a Togepi, and Iris had Emolga, which were neither a Dragon nor Water type Pokemon. He sighed, then thought to May.

The co-ordinator was more pestering, and he fought with her more. She was better than Misty, who had been the only one to strike him, but she was too arrogant. He also remembered the way she idolized Wallace, which Ash found odd for some reason. Seeing her again in Sinnoh was nice, but her new found arrogance was quite irritating. Iris could be arrogant, but not like May.

He then thought to how Iris' Pokemon, Axew, never evolved. He found it odd. The little Pokemon was in a lot of fights, including the one with Damon and Reshiram. Ash knew it could evolve, but why hadn't it? He shrugged. Next he thought to Dawn, and he swore he felt his eye twitch. The girl put so much into her contests, which was fine. But Ash loved to battle, and Dawn would always try to put herself first. He found it irritating. When she returned in Unova, much like May, she was more confident, and arrogant. He noted that Misty, May and Dawn all went to Johto, and came back more arrogant. Ash shuddered, reminding himself to stay away from Johto.

Ash smiled. Iris had no intentions of heading to Johto. He heard a noise, and looked over the railin to see Frillish floating absently, led by a large green Jellicent. He hummed. Misty, May and Dawn all had good upbringings. Misty was a Gym Leader to be, May was the daughter of a Gym Leader, and Dawn was the daughter of a top co-ordinator. Iris had no important relatives, which Ash liked. Ash also liked how adventurous she was, unlike the proper, clean cut girls he traveled with before. That was a redeeming feature, along with her impressive battle skill, better than the others. He laughed, then pushed himself from the railing, and walked towards his room. The ship would land by tomorrow, and Ash wanted to get some sleep by then.

He walked through a hall, passing room after room. He hummed, hoping everything was alright. He left his Pokemon with Iris and Cilan, hoping that everyone would get along. Pikachu was confused, but he managed to be convinced to stay. Ash opened the door to the room, and found all of the Pokemon sleeping, and Cilan missing. Iris sat stroking Emolga's fur, humming to herself. He blinked. "Where's Cilan?" he asked. She hummed. "Something about a broad palette and nutritious recipes. I have no idea what he rambles on about sometimes." she said, frowning. Ash laughed, pulling his Pokeballs from his belt. He returned each sleeping Pokemon, and sat Pikachu on a bed, and looked to Iris. "I've been meaning to ask, what do you plan on doing after we get through these islands?" he asked.

She stopped, then frowned. "I guess I don't really have any. I just go with the flow." she said, shrugging. She returned her sleeping Pokemon, and sighed as she placed Axew next to Pikachu. She sat down, and smiled. "Maybe I'll stick with you. Maybe I won't. I don't know. I just know that I don't want to return to the Dragon Village without Axew evolving." she said. Ash laughed. "You know, he could be like my Bulbasaur. He didn't want to evolve. Neither did Dawn's Piplup. Neither Pokemon evolved, and did everything they could to stop it. But, since Axew does want to evolve, I think it may be a species thing. I've heard that Deino and Zweilous take a really long time to evolve into Hydreigon. And even Clair, the Blackthorn City gym leader, owned her Dratini for years before it evolved." he said.

She smiled, and nodded. "Maybe. I just hope he can evolve." she said, looking sullen. Ash frowned. "Of course he can! He's not a Druddigon. Trust me, when you decide o go home, he'll be a really strong Haxorus." he said, smiling. She blushed, and Ash laughed. She looked away from him. "Thanks, I guess." she said, and Ash blinked. She closed her eyes and folded her arms, and Ash blinked. His eyes traveled to her neck, and he blinked. He tilted his head slightly. He found her dark skin alluring for some reason, and leaned in to get a better look. She whipped around to yell at him, but their proximity caused her lips to swipe across his. She recoiled, and Ash blinked. "What do you think you're doing?" she yelled, and Ash blinked.

"I'm getting a better look at your skin." he said, and she blinked. "My..skin?" she inquired. He nodded. "Yeah. I like it. It's really nice." he said, smiling. She blinked. "My skin is nice? Do you have any idea how childish that sounds?" she asked. Ash blinked. "Actually, if my friend Brock was hear, he'd use it as a pick up line on Nurse Joy." he said matter-of-factly. She gaped. She clamped her jaw shut, and gulped. "You can look, but you can't touch." she said. He smiled, and leaned forward.

Her skin was smooth, and dark. He moved even closer, and Iris became nervous. Ash felt his chest clench, and something stir in him. He leaned back. "You know, your neck and hands are hardly skin. For someone who swings through trees, you wear a lot of clothing." he said, and she frowned. She detached the sash like cloth around her waist, and Ash blinked yet again. He frowned."Are you serious? And you call me a kid." he said. She frowned, kicking her shoes off. Ash rose a brow. He unzipped his jacket, and removed it. She frowned, pulling the shirt from her body. She wore the same thing as Ash, a white t-shirt under her long sleeved clothing. Ash kicked his shoes off, and removed his socks. He placed his hat next to the sleeping Pokemon, and removed his shirt. He folded his arms, then smirked.

Iris gulped. The smirk was unusual on his face, and it made her nervous. She had to prove that she was more mature than him, but was also trying to keep her dignity as well. Ash opened his mouth, and Iris feared what would come out of it. "I think we should be on the same level. I'm not wearing anything on my upper half, and therefore you should mimic me." he said. Iris gaped. She had no clue what to do. Dare she refuse? If she does, would that make her childish? Why did she care? She frowned, folding her arms over her flat chest. "That's childish. What do you expect, me to be naked?" she asked, irritated. Ash smirked, a snarky act that was odd for him. "That would be nice. This way I can look at all of your skin, and not just parts." he said.

She was in morbid shock. She had no clue why Ash was being do..._pervy._ "Oh really? You want me to remove all of my clothing so you can look at my skin? What would happen if Cilan walked in? What would you do?" she asked. Ash frowned. "Well, for one, Cilan holds no interest in you, only me. Two, he's older than us. He'd probably excuse himself nicely, and go cook somewhere else. Second, the captain has Cilan's attention, _if you catch my drift_." he said, raising his brows. She gaped, blush across her checks, shocked by how lewd he was. She grew more and more unnerved. It was as if he was controlling her, using her own mind game against her. If she refused, she'd be a dignified child. If she gave in, she'd be at his mercy, and he could taunt her in any way possible. She grumbled, not about to submit to him.

"And you expect me to get naked while you wear your clothing?" she asked loudly. Ash blinked. He unsnapped the button on his jeans, and pulled the zipper down, and the clothing dropped to his ankles, where he kicked it away. All without breaking eye contact. His determination to see her without clothing was disturbing, yet it made heat flow through her cheeks. She sighed, trying to convince him otherwise. "Why do you want to see me naked? I'm not curvy, like Cynthia or Dawn." she said. Ash blinked. She swore she saw anger flash through his eyes, but it was replaced by a softer look. "Cynthia is a full grown woman, and a whore. You're what, ten? You're younger than Misty, who was taller, but had slimmer hips. May? She was designed to lay on her back and take it, and her brother makes sure to give it to her. Dawn?" he began, the darkest frown coming on his tanned features.

"She was a filthy bitch. She fucked Conway, Barry, Paul, Conway, Volkner, Cynthia, Zoey and even Brock failed to resist her advances. And when it comes to curves, Misty lacked any, as did Dawn. May had little, and she failed to impress me. You have the widest hips, the thickest build, and the best skin. I like that." he said, and she gaped. Ash Ketchum just stood there, in his undergarments, and told her how he felt about the other girls he traveled with in no uncertain terms, with a vulgarity he shouldn't possess. The blush darkened, and her face generated more heat. He _liked_ her skin color, and her body. She dipped her head, afraid of the truth.

She pulled her undershirt off, exposing her dark skin and flat chest. Ash let his eyes travel down, and she felt the urge to cover herself. She had never been under the gaze of a male in this condition. Not even Axew had seen her like this, as she didn't know how it would affect him. She wondered what exactly he looked at, whether her slim stomach with became wider toward her hips, or her nipples, which grew harder as she thought about it. He raised a brow. "Getting excited already? I'd say it's childish, but it seems like the wrong situation to tease you... for now." he added, and she gulped. Would he tease her at all?

He hummed, and unfolded his arms. "Now, we have your hair. It's the longest, and the thickest. I like that too, the others didn't have decent hair. Too short, too thin, too blue. But, that does make me wonder, how do you manage such a head of hair?" he asked. She frowned. "Axew helps, but when he's not around, I normally part it into pieces and care for it slowly." she said. Ash nodded. "Could you move your hair away from your back?" he asked. That was simple enough. She removed all accessories from her hair, then parted it down the middle, covering her front. Ash smirked. "I'm not wearing pants. Shouldn't you be on the same level so I don't feel embarrassed?" he asked.

She knew full well he wasn't embarrassed, nor would he become embarrassed. She knew she had to give in, and reached for her waistline. Ash blinked, carnal emotion flowing through his eyes. "Wait." he said. She paused, looking to him. "Turn around. I think that view might be a little better." he said. She shook, but spun anyway. She was nervous. He had hr back, and she was pulling her pants down her legs, making her almost too vulnerable. He could do whatever he pleased to her, and he only hoped he remained still.

Ash remained still alright. He watched the tight cream colored pants travel down her legs, his eyes glued to the scene. She bent her knees slightly, allowing her arms to travel lower. The pants hit her ankles, and she stepped away, kicking them off her ankles. She gulped, then turned. Ash hummed, watching her let her hair go. He nodded. "See? We're equal. That wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked, smiling. She nodded nervously. She had no idea what was going through his mind, but she knew it couldn't bode well for her. He pulled off the gloves he wore, tossing them aside. "I think you know what comes next." he said, reaching for his waistline. She yelped, heat flowing into her face so fast, she thought her head would explode.

"Wait!" she screeched. He stopped. "Can you just stop? Please." she said, quieter. Ash frowned, walking forward. She felt him approach, and looked up. He was taller than her, by about a head. She assumed he was always large for his age, but she didn't now what that age was. "Are you scared? Because I never meant to scare you." he said. He was close, and she could smell his skin. She smelt ocean air, and tomatoes. Which was expected, as he carried a ketchup loving mouse on his shoulders all day. Ash smelt her as well, ocean air and lavender. It was soft, almost faint, but it hit him like a raging Snorlax. Her eyes held an emotion he wasn't accustomed to; Innocence. He saw the lusty looks May and Dawn gave out, and even Misty shot a few his way, but he knew these looks were accompanied by feelings. No, they were the looks of soulless fiends, succubus on a sexual rampage. Iris held a purity Ash hadn't seen since he met Latias a while back. Not even Melody held the innocence Iris did, as she was being courted by Slowking himself. Something clicked in the back of his head, and he moved forward.

He captured her lips with speed, and she gasped. He pulled back, and the look in his eyes was one Iris had yet to see. She panted in shock, her heart having skipped a precious beat. It beat fast and hard, and the sudden notice of Ash in his entirety sent her reeling. She saw that he was lean, and well muscled, likely from constant travels. His skin seemed smooth, and held a fresh glistening of ocean mist from his walk on deck. His midnight black hair was messy, but never failed to leave it's signature style. His brown eyes seemed darker, a carnal shade that belied what he planned on doing to her. She didn't dare let her eyes travel below his stomach. She feared what she'd see. He exhaled sharply, the scent of cinnamon catching her nose. She looked up into his eyes, and he leaned forward. He went past her lips, his breath surprisingly cool on her neck.

"I can stop if you want." he whispered, and she felt her knees weaken at his tone. Her dignity screamed at the chance to clothe herself, and walk away. But a more dominant part of her said otherwise. She shook her head, and his head moved back. She looked in his eyes one last time, and watched his pupils dilate, a symbol of his arousal. He captured her lips again, and his hands traveled down her bare chest. She moaned into the kiss, a high pitched sound that set him off. His left hand reached back up, and pinched her nipple. She gasped, and his tongue slid into her mouth. The wet cavern tasted like apples, which happened to be the last thing she ate. He ran his tongue along the roof of her mouth, and her tongue lightly grazed his teeth. He rolled his tongue around hers, and she moaned.

He had her against a wall, and the power he dominated her with was enticing. Her arms traveled upwards, running up his muscled back and looping around his neck. She huffed through her nose, feeling him nudge her legs apart with his knee. He broke away from her for air, and she mewled like a Meowth kitten, irritated and flustered. He smiled. His hand darted down to he core, and she gasped. "Well, what do we have here?" he said, smirking. The short pair of shorts that served as an undergarment were damp, the center darkened by fluids that flowed from her arousal. He hummed, moving his hand up slightly. Her breath hitched, and her head rolled slightly. Ash grabbed a handful of the cloth, and yanked them from her body, tearing them in two. The pieces fell to the ground, and she gasped.

Ash laid a soft kiss on her neck, then on her jawbone. He traveled down, his tongue grazing over each nipple, then another kissed placed above her navel. One was under her navel, and she almost missed him drop to his knees. One final kiss was placed directly below her waistline. And then his tongue went lower. Her back arched, and she called out. His tongue traveled between her lips, and then down, and a hand caressed her thigh in a ghostly fashion. The other hand came up, slowly prodding her entrance, while his tongue rolled, swirled, and moved about the rest of her. Her back remained arched, and she shook with the pleasure. She was sure she'd collapse if he kept up with his attack on her core, and then he stopped, standing.

'This angle isn't suitable for _those_ activities. Lay down." He said, commanding with a soft tone. She obeyed, unable to resist the pleasure she was just made victim to. She walked slightly, feeling his hand make contact with her ass. She groaned, spinning and sitting on the floor, then leaning back. He dropped down between her legs, and she spread them for him. His head disappeared, only tufts of midnight black hair visible. She felt the wet appendage graze her folds, and she grunted, trying to contain herself. She was dignified, and wouldn't succumb to throes of passion. Ash hummed, and her back began to arch again.

Ash's index finger prodded her entrance, and his tongue went across her clit. The small mound of hyper sensitive flesh made her call out, a loud sound that caused Ash's neglected cock to twitch. The finger entered, and he found what he expected. The small wall of flesh called a hymen. He cursed inwardly, and made to shatter the wall with a stronger appendage. He removed the finger, and slid his tongue in. She moaned, and he took that as a good sign. He slammed his tongue into the wall, and she squeaked. He took one of his hands and rubbed the mound of flesh, and she called out, the pleasure overriding the pain of him shattering her hymen with his tongue.

Once he couldn't feel the wall, and knew that she was stretched good, he removed his tongue. He made sure to send her a look of lust, one he knew would keep her pinned. However, she couldn't really move anyway, as her legs were losing their feeling after his oral assault. He stood, and reached for his waistline. Iris gulped. The bulge had increased in size, and was obviously holding an appendage that was itching to break free. She had to admire the size of the bulge before he pulled the garment down, dropping it to his ankles and discarding it. Iris felt her jaw go slack, and Ash blinked. The organ that stood erect from his midsection was likely around seven inches long, and quite thick. He blinked. "What is it?" he asked. She was at a lost for words. "It just so..big." she said. Ash laughed. He dropped back down to his knees, before smiling. She gulped, weary now that she saw the large, pale organ that Ash planned on inserting in her.

Ash rubbed her core with his hand, a finger inside, and the palm grinding against her clit. She moaned, and Ash leaned down, the tip of his tongue sliding over her nipple. His hand grinded, and he looked to her. Her face was flushed, and her tongue was out, lolling about her mouth. Her eyes were nearly rolled in the back of her head, and her legs were spread wide, and he smiled. Her hair was spread, fanned out behind her, like a dark purple bead of fur. He smirked, and began to move his hand faster and faster. She moaned louder. He moved his tongue up, and it graced her collarbone. Her back arched, and she screamed. The deep cry to the heavens was the signal he needed. He dropped down to her core, where he clamped his mouth over the entire pussy. His tongue jabbed into her, and she growled, and thrashed. He furrowed his brow.

She was trying to resist his advances. Trying to remain composed. He'd see to it that she gave in to the throes of passion. He climbed up forward, looming over her. She froze, and then she felt the thick appendage poking her entrance. He smiled, using one hand to lay his cock atop her entrance. He thrust, rubbing the rock hard organ against her body. She called out, and he leaned forward as he continued to thrust. "Don't hold back. Give it your all. Show me how you really feel." he whispered, and she moaned, bucking her hips forward. He smiled, and he dipped his head down. He licked her neck, and nibbled on the soft flesh, and she raked her nails down his back. His thrusting increased in speed, the friction causing him to grunt. He felt her breathing become more erratic, and bit down hard on her collarbone. She called out, her orgasm hitting hard.

She shook, and Ash slid himself into her entrance. She yelped, and looked at him. "Ash, why are you doing this?" she asked. Ash found the question odd. "I wanted to look at your skin. To end up buried to the hilt inside you is a boon.:" he said, as if it was nothing. This made her frown. "It seems like you planned this whole thing." she said, becoming distressed. Ash frowned. "Iris, look at me. Do I look like the kind of guy who'd do this. I care about you. More than anyone else I've met. More than Misty, May Dawn, Cilan, Melody, and any other girl or boy I've crossed paths with. They mean nothing to me now, or at any other moment for that matter. I only care about you right now. Do you understand?" he asked. She nodded, a blush across her features. Ash pulled back slightly, thrusting back in hard. Iris was propelled up and down with the movements of his thrusts. "Now, to business." he said, pulling back slightly.

He thrust forward hard, and she groaned. He pulled back again, thrusting forward a bit harder. She groaned, grinding her hips against him. He thrust harder, and she groaned. He began to move faster, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He smirked, cupping his hands under her back. He pulled her up, standing as he thrust forward. He was standing with her legs coiled around his waist, and his cock buried to the hilt in her. His hands traveled down to her soft, plump ass, squeezing and kneading the soft, supple, dark flesh. She hugged him, and he smiled. Her dark skin mixed with his light tan, and he smelt her scent again. He grabbed her hips, pulling her forward and ramming her down onto his cock. He bucked his hips forward, and she moaned. He kept nibbling her collarbone, driving her insane. He thrust harder and harder, and picked up speed, moaning himself at the sound of her skin slapping against his.

The rhythmic slapping of her ass on his thighs was maddening, and nearly drove him to cum. He released her collarbone, which was covered in bites and hickeys, and captured her lips. She was crying, as he could taste the salty tears. He hoped they were tears of joy, or he'd have some explaining to do to Officer Jenny. He thrust harder, grunting as she cried out, biting down on his lip hard. He angled his thrust to hit that same spot, and she writhed under him. He grunted, the sound of her screams combined with the feeling of her dark, plump ass slapping against his thighs too much. He came, exploding and releasing his seed into her. He set her off, and she clenched around his sensitive organ, made more sensitive by his orgasm. The throes of passion lasted longer than normal, and they were both panting. Iris unhooked her legs, and Ash pulled out of her. She was wobbly on her legs, and her eyes immediately shot to the cock that was just in her, covered in her juices. She dropped to her knees, looking up at Ash with a knowing look. He smirked, and she gave the wet head a lick.

He grunted, and she gave a second one. She lifted a hand, rubbing the globes that dangled beneath. They were large, and almost perfectly round., She dipped her head to lick the sac, taking them into her mouth one at a time and sucking on them. Ash called out. Obscene words leaving his lips. Iris rubbed his thighs, her mouth coming off the globes under the glistening cock. She gave Ash one last glance, then put the head in her mouth. It was broad, and she pushed forward, wanting to put the whole appendage in her maw. She managed four inches, then the fifth touched the back of her throat. She inhaled, then pushed forward. The appendage bent, and the first three inches headed down her throat. She sucked hard on the patch of skin around his pelvis, coated in light black hairs. He moaned, and she pulled the appendage from her throat and mouth. A trail of saliva went from her tongue to the head of his cock, and she breathed heavy. "You up for another round?" he asked, and she nodded.

He laughed, then dropped to his knees in front of her. She kissed him this time, and he rushed into the kiss, a deeper emotion running in their veins right now. She turned around, knowing full well what he meant to do. Her hair was parted, and Ash slipped his cock in. He grinded against her ass, the appendage's shaft between her dark cheeks. She fell forward, on all fours, and he smirked. She grabbed her hips, and pushed his cock into her dripping pussy, and she moaned. He thrust, and he watched the plump ass jiggle, ripples that drove him to fuck with no sense, nor relent, like a horny Lopunny couple on performance enhancing drugs. She called for more, and he increased speed, bucking his hips like a Sawsbuck fighting for a mate. The dark rippling skin drove him over the edge, and he leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of her chest.

He had completely mounted her, feeling her soft hair against his flesh. He kept bucking his hips, and she twisted herself so that he could catch her lips in a sloppy kiss, one that was more than any random lovers would share. His balls swung back and forth, slapping against the dark skin around her thighs. She groaned, and the half lidded look she sent him made him feel like he did when he began his journey years ago. The sound of her moans, the slapping of skin on skin, the whole scene was like a dream. And, if only to try and confirm his suspicions, Iris spoke. "I love you Ash." she said, a sincere statement from the bottom of her heart. As smiled, the joy hitting home. He gave a singular, massive thrust. Iris fell forward onto her stomach, and Ash came inside her again, ans she clenched around him, signaling that she was doing the same. When the euphoric sensation died down, He pulled out, drops of cum dripping from his cock. She rolled over.

"Do you mean it?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes. You've always been different from other boys. Especially ones who only like me for my body. I can't tell you how many times Trip tried hitting on me." she said, panting. Ash smiled. "Well, Trip got no where. I got here." he said, looking into her large eyes. "I love you too Iris." he said, capturing her lips one last time.

After they cleaned up and got dressed, they found Cilan cooking on the deck. "Hey Cilan, what took you so long?" Iris called. Ash nodded. "Yeah, why didn't you come get us?" he asked. Cilan chuckled. "Well, you two sounded like you were busy cooking up a recipe for a big appetite." he said, chuckling. Iris blushed, and Ash smirked. "Oh? Like you were with the captain?" Ash asked, smirking. Cilan froze, unable to believe he was caught, or that it was Ash of all people who figured it out. The trainer yawned. He walked over to a table Cilan had set up, grabbing a cookie. "Cookies? You normally cook healthy foods? What wrong, cooking with the captain give you a sweet tooth?" he asked, laughing. He wasn't about to let Cilan live it down. No, not when he could have so much fun tormenting him.

_Sorry if it sounds weird and off towards the end. It took me multiple sessions to write this, and I dozed off during the final one multiple times. Other than that, I hope it was good enough. Jiro Uchiha here, and he loves all of his fans with all of his heart. Thanks for the continued views and support._


End file.
